1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device capable of easily setting up an accurate resistance ratio between thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) device which has been widely used recently. An LCD device generally includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon voltages being applied to the two electrodes, and thereby an amount of transmitted light is adjusted in the LCD device.
To enhance visibility, a single pixel may include two individual sub-pixel electrodes. In this case, data signals having different values need to be applied to the respective sub-pixel electrodes through a single data line. Therefore, a data signal which is unmodulated may be applied to one of the sub-pixel electrodes, and the data signal may be divided to be applied to the other sub-pixel electrode.
Since the pixel having the above-described structure includes two transistors having different internal resistance levels, a data voltage may be divided by the two transistors.
As a resolution of a display device increases, a size of the transistor may be inevitably reduced. Accordingly, one of the two transistors may have a channel region which allows a size of the transistor to be significantly reduced.